


Mistake

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent made a mistake. A horrible mistake. </p><p>Or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2006. 
> 
> This was me poking fun at a friend's portrayal of Vincent. She was amused, deeply amused.

He'd failed again. No matter how hard he tried to atone, he failed, making mistake after mistake. Then it came to this. Day after day he tried and tried, and still he failed. Was there no way he could fix these mistakes? Did they always have to suffer his failures? So many failures...

The sound of the front door cut in on his thoughts and he slowly shook his head, unable to even hide the evidence of his mistake before it could be seen. What was the point? They would merely have to look at him to know. "I've failed again."

There were footsteps in the hall from the opposite directions, alerting him that he had not been alone in the building as he made this latest mistake, and it would be witnessed sooner than planned. 

The sound of the door opening caused him to stare more intently down at his failing. "Vincent..." The voice trailed off into a brief silence. "Oh. I don't believe this. Vincent, how long have you been standing there? Snap out of it already and order some take-out, alright? It's not that big of a deal."

He turned sad red eyes on the one in the doorway and sighed, slowly shaking his head. "It's no use..."

"Vincent." Zack moved across the room and steered the other black haired man away from the stove. "It's okay if you can't cook. I really _really_ mean that." 

The words earned the other man an unwavering stare in turn. "I promised I'd provide dinner."

"Like I said, take-out. Delivery even! It'll come to us. This is not a big deal." 

As Zack moved away to find the number, muttering about people who were just the slightest bit over-dramatic, Cloud came into the room, leaving Sephiroth standing in the doorway. "So, what'd you decide to make?"

Regarding the blond who had just spoken the awaited words, he looked over at the charred mess that was occupying the stovetop, then back again before slowly shaking his head and moving to stare sightlessly out the window. 

Glancing up in time to have caught the interplay, and having just found the number he'd been looking for, Zack went to look for the phone, well aware of the way Sephiroth was just eyeing them all like they were crazy. "... RIGHT then, you do that. So, Seph, what do you think of pizza?"


End file.
